


When I was your man

by Glamalien



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Break Up, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamalien/pseuds/Glamalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... From the title and tags you can assume this is inspired to the song of Bruno Mars (all the rights of the lyrics are his, I only edited the female pronoun).<br/>I just love that song and more I listen to it I keep imagine Adam listening to and start thinking about his gone relationship. So I put it into words ;)<br/>All mistakes are my fault (not mothertongue)<br/>Any tipe feedback would be great and lovely :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> So... From the title and tags you can assume this is inspired to the song of Bruno Mars (all the rights of the lyrics are his, I only edited the female pronoun).  
> I just love that song and more I listen to it I keep imagine Adam listening to and start thinking about his gone relationship. So I put it into words ;)  
> All mistakes are my fault (not mothertongue)  
> Any tipe feedback would be great and lovely :)

* * *

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now..._

It is so strange and quite unreal to wake up each morning and spot an empty and cold space next to me. My side is a mess of knotted and abused sheets, but the other half is still flat, untouched,anonymous. It only increases the feeling of sadness and the melancholy of a sunny presence that used to be there when I opened my eyes.

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same..._

My head starts to hurt and my heart to bleed when all the words I wrote for him seem to appear on all of the walls around me, like some flashing lights that claim my attention and my pain.

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down,cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name..._

**Sauli**. I could never forget that name so easily, after all the times he corrected my horrible pronunciation with that amused smile on his face.

_And it all just sound like uh... too young, too dumb to realize  that I should have bought you flowers and held your hand; Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance , take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance..._

I should have gave him every single drop of myself, in the same way he gave up his all life to run after me. He believed in me so much and I always took it for grant.

_Now my baby is dancing, but he's dancing with another man..._

He could have found the real balance of taking and giving. And this can hurt me more and more because I was so blind at the time and I didn't understand what was in his needs.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life..._

I've been so focused on me and my spotlight life I didn't see how much pressure he should have felt, or how he could have hidden his feelings inside cause he was afraid.

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made and it haunts me every time I close my eyes..._

I know I realized that something was wrong too late. Each thing we've build up was starting to crumble, crush down in ruin and we couldn't pretend anymore to succed in saving. We only realized.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong..._

I was so selfish, I always lived in the security that this dream could last for eternity, that our cocoon was unbeatable. We had reached our Nirvana, but now it hits me that my trip was only on my own. I left him behind.

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes;but I just want you to know I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  Give you all his hours when he has the chance  Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  Do all the things I should have done when I was your man._

I hope he could find what he was looking for in me, discover that right balance in his life. I wish now that no one else would be the same blind and selfish and wrong man I've been, because he doesn't deserve. Now it's his time of payback to be happy and to feel complete, like he did to me when he laid here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed..  
> (and btw in spite of this story I still believe they're friend with benefits...)


End file.
